Integrated circuit (IC) technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes, for example, down to 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below. Various patterned resist layers are used to transfer a designed pattern to a wafer to form a desired IC device. For example, various resist layers may be used to form multiple material layers of the wafer that combine to form a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor device. Sometimes, a resist material used for the various resist layers has defects that can negatively affect wafer processing. Since continued processing of wafers using a resist material having defects can result in processed wafers being scrapped, accurate, reliable, and early defect inspection of such defects is desired. Although existing resist material defect monitoring and inspection methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.